A Night To Remember
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: Unfortunately he had been stuck at this party. But fortunately for him, she was there to make it more interesting. Trevor/Corrie


**Title****: A Night To Remember**

**Summary****. Unfortunately he had been stuck at this party. But fortunately for him, she was there to make it more interesting.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, Not Ever.**

This is insane! She didn't know if she was still breathing! And if she could, she would check her pulse, but for some reason she couldn't even move her body. How did she get this lucky? How did Corrina Sanchez, the number one London Tipton fan, get invited to London Tipton's sweet 16? Oh yeah, her best friend happens to be friends with her. Corrie made a mental note to give Maddie a million thank you bear hugs.

Corrie excitedly took pictures at everyone and everything. The party was a mardi gras themed, held in the Boston Tipton ballroom. Everything was just so fun and festive and so beautifully decorated, that she couldn't help but be awe-struck. Specially with all the celebrities that she had spotted. She was just like a kid in a candy store.

Mary-Margaret, who had been by her side the entire party, gave her a nudge and pointed to the table full of gift bags. "Look, more free stuff!" she squealed. Then pulled Corrie by the arm and dragged her towards the table, as Corrie continued to snap pictures.

"Corrie look!" Mary squealed at all the displays on the table. "Oh my god, these are so awesome!"

"Is that an actual cell phone?" Corrie gasped at one of the items on the table.

"Dolce & Cabana sunglasses, portable DVD players, laptops, and oh my god, iPod's!"

"This is insane!"

"Girl, we better get our hands on these quick, before we get jipped!" Corrie nodded eagerly and the two immediately took one of the gift bags and placed in all the goodies she could get her hands on to.

After their rendezvous at the give away table, the two girls made their separate ways and mingled with other party goers. Or in Corrie's case, gawk at any celebrity she meets and take as much pictures to have evidence and proof that she had been at London Tipton's sweet 16.

After a plethora of pictures taken, Corrie had been feeling parched and resided at the refreshment table. As she took a drink of the lemonade punch, she then caught a sight of Hilary Duff and Miley Cyrus off to the side having a joyous conversation. Her eyes widening, she put her drink down on the table and immediately pilled out her camera. In her excitement to try and capture a picture of the two in a candid moment, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized quickly.

"Oh it's alright." the person said softly.

Corrie looked up and froze. It was a rare occasion where she would actually get awestruck due to a guy. Unless they were a celebrity such as Matt Damon. If it was someone she didn't know though, it would usually take her a moment to notice any kind of appeal to a guy apart from his personality. But this guy was different. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They weren't even blue, they were deeper than just that, crystal clear blue. And it just seems that the longer she stared into them, the more she became oblivious the surroundings around her. She didn't even notice Miley and Hilary walk pass her.

"Are you alright?" he spoke, which brought Corrie out of her hypnotic state.

"Um yeah." she stammered a bit, which she's never done in front of a boy before.

"Are you sure you seem kind of flustered."

"I'm fine." she assured him. "I'm sorry again for bumping into you."

"Oh no, it's fine." he said. "I expected just as much, it's kind of a crowded party."

"It's the coolest party ever!" Corrie suddenly went back to her fangirl self. "Isn't it just the coolest party ever?"

"It's alright." he shrugged half heartedly.

Corrie looked at him flabbergasted. "It's alright?" she repeated in disbelief. "This is not just 'alright'. This is London Tipton's sweet 16! As in the party of the century!"

The guy looked at her with an amused smile. "You must be a really big fan."

"Well who isn't a fan of London Tipton!"

"And pretty lucky fan if you got invited to her birthday. I hear it's pretty exclusive."

"Well I'm not really just a fan." she said shyly yet with an excited squeal. "I'm kind of friends with her too. Well more like my friend Maddie is friends with her and since I'm also in her class, I got invited."

"Class? London goes to school?" he asked, still amused.

"Yeah." she said a bit of defensively of her idol. "She's excellent at school! And sister Dominick really likes her!"

"Right."

Corrie could sense he was unconvinced at her statement. Well, sure London was rarely seen at school. And when she was, she's never paying attention. But the sisters always made sure London's passing her class. And if they give that much effort on her, then they must like her.

"Well what about you?" she asked, crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her. "How did you get in this party?"

"I kind of know London and Maddie as well." he shrugged.

"You do?" her eyes widen. "How?"

"Well the last time I was here I went out on a date with London and -"

"You went out with London Tipton?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "You have to tell me everything! What did you guys do? Where did you go? Was there food involved? What did she eat? What did she wear? Oohh! Did you guys kiss?"

"Whoa, one ques - oomph!"

Corrie suddenly launched herself at him, planting her lips on him, catching him off guard. His eyes widen at first, surprised at the sudden action. But soon after, the feel of her soft lips pressed against his, he loosened up. His eyes closed, relishing the feel of her against him, bringing his arms around her to pull her close. At the close contact, Corrie's arms suddenly loosely clung on his sides, making contact with his body. At the contact, he felt a sudden burst of electricity spreading through his body, making him kiss her deeper.

Corrie wasn't phased at all. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she attacked this stranger and practically making out with him. All that registered in her head was London Tipton's date.

"Happy birthday to you." everyone suddenly broke off into the song.

With this, Corrie snapped out and pulled herself away from the strange guy. Her eyes lit up upon seeing the entire party forming at the front of the ballroom, where she assumed where London was.

"Ooh! Cake time!" and with that, Corrie ran off to the sea of crowd.

—

Trevor Daniels was confused. He knew that when he ran into London earlier in the day at the lobby, and when the heiress had invited him to her birthday party, that something was going to happen. He just didn't know that it was something so incredible that it would leave him breathless.

The girl he had just met a few minutes earlier surely was amusing. Specially at the way she talked about London as if she were god herself. He must admit that she was cute. She just glowed in her outfit, and her eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning made her look even more adorable. But never had he felt such strong electric current surge through him when the mysterious brown eyed, London fangirl had kissed him. She was definitely something, and Trevor had to see her again.

—

Trevor checked to see if he had any messages on his cell phone as he headed towards the Tipton Hotel. It had been two days since London's party, and two days of him thinking about the mysterious girl and the kiss they had shared. After the birthday song had died down, Trevor tried to find her again, but with no avail. It disappointed him, but he didn't want to waste his time wallowing in his loss. He decided to focus on the reason why he's back in Boston in the first place.

He finally reached the familiar hotel. Walking inside, he suddenly caught a sight of London exiting the elevator, fortunately for him, she was too busy ordering the twins to notice anyone else. But still, Trevor cursed his teammates for choosing to meet at the Tipton. He made himself discreet as he walked through the lobby. As he passed by the candy counter, he suddenly bumped into the patron that was standing by the counter.

"Oh sorry." he said.

"It's alright." a familiar voice suddenly said.

Trevor's head immediately snapped up and he was, once again, faced with the girl from the party. "Hey." he said, in recognition, his face suddenly breaking out into a smile. "I know you."

"Oh?" the girl said, her face scrunching up in confusion, with her mouth forming into a frowny pout. Which Trevor thought was the most adorable thing in the world, and he suddenly had the urge to kiss her again, to feel that spark again.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" he felt a sudden pang of hurt that she didn't remember him. "I'm the guy at the party that you bumped into?"

It took a few seconds before Corrie finally remembered. "Oh yeah." she said. "The guy from the refreshments table."

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off. "And you know…" his cheeks turning in a light shade of red. "You kind of…"

"Kind of…what?" she said, her face genuinely confused.

"You kind of…kissed me."

"I did?" her eyes widened. "Oh my god I did!" she suddenly covered her mouth, her face turning red with embarrassment. "Oh my god I kissed you." her eyes suddenly started to dart away from him, still embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry I did."

"Well hey, there's no need to be sorry." he said trying to be nonchalant. Though inwardly relieved that she remembered. "It was a great kiss." he added sheepishly.

"Oh." she suddenly looked down, blushing madly. "Listen I don't normally do that. And I wish I could have a reasonable excuse for why I did it, like I was drunk or something. But I've never even drank any kind of alcohol before. I mean, I did have the lemonade just before I bumped into you, but I doubt that was the reason why I kissed you. Unless the lemonade was spiked, but I wouldn't really know, cause like I said I've nev - oomph."

It was her turn to be cut off as Trevor's lips suddenly pressed against hers, silencing her from her rambling. She immediately softened to the kiss, gently letting her hand cup his cheek, as his hands planted on her hips, pulling her close as their kiss deepened. She didn't remember much of their first kiss from the party, but she definitely remembered his lips against hers, the way they moved, how soft it was.

It was definitely official. This girl is too good to be true. The way her lips tasted, the softness of it, and the way his skin ignited at the contact. Trevor thought that it was just some kind of fluke kiss, first kiss with someone are sometimes like that. But nope, this girl is definitely something else.

Trevor gently pulled apart from her, but their faces still stayed close. "I have been wanting to do that since you left me at the party."

She giggled softly, biting on her swollen lips shyly, as she backed apart from him. She looked up and surely there were those familiar blue orbs that rendered her speechless. Did that really just happen? Did this gorgeous specimen of a man really just kiss her? It all seemed too good to be true. Here was this guy, who had been on a date with London Tipton, and she just kissed him. Twice!

Her eyes suddenly widen and she gasp. "Wait, you went out with London Tipton!"

Trevor let out a groan. It was all perfect, and then London had to be brought up. "Can we please not talk about that."

"Why?"

"Look, yes I went out with her. We went to an art museum and trust me, it wasn't that exciting."

"London likes art museums? I thought the only kind of art she likes were Christian Louboutin shoes?"

Trevor couldn't help but smile at her adorableness. "You're cute you know that?" he blurted out with no regret. The girl blushed once again. "You know we never really got to introduce ourselves."

"No I guess not."

"Hi, I'm Trevor Daniels." he said, holding a hand out.

The girl smiled and took his hand in hers. "Hi, I'm Corrina Sanchez."


End file.
